wolf children the different life
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: In my story of wolf children the wolf man is named Ookami in japanese that means wolf and Hana i a guy and Okami lives
Hi im Teno Hana chin Im a 17 year old boy

I was in my college class when I notice a tall cute man in the back he did not have a text book I felt something in me he had dark lose hair a long sleeved lose t shirt lose pants and flip flops after class I followed him outside

"Uh I noticed you did not have a text book" i spoke up

"I was thinking if you felt like coming back for another lecture" I said their was a moment of science that seemed like a century

"yeah" he said I then left to my job at the dry cleaners I stayed till 8pm every day i could not get him out my mind I went to the super market after then went to my small apartment a cooked dinner then I studied but I could not get my mind of him the next day I woke up early picking something out to wear I then went back to the college and waited for him a the front gat but he did not show up the same in the school cafeteria then in class I was taking notes down and I noticed he was running in the building I left my text book their and moved over then I went to the liabary and I saw him i SAW HIM HE WAS GETTING A BOOK i ten got a book near him and after he walked me home

"What do you do for fun, what do you eat, have you ever fallen in love?" I asked

"wait your turn" he said with a chuckle"

"Why is your middle name Hana?" he said

" the day I was born my dad noticed a cosmos flower blooming in the back yard no body planted it it just popped up thats why he made my middle name Hana because it means flower e wanted me to smile all the time just like that cosmos did that whenever things were tuff I would life my best smile and get through it, crazy as it may sound it always seemed to work... when my dad died I smiled from ear to ear all through his funeral one of my relatives scolded me right their in front of everybody said that I was disrespecting his memory ... maybe it was disrespectful" I said

"No i THINK YOU WERE PERFECT" he said it made me jump in joy

"good to know" I said we walked after I went to work I then ran to a coffee shop where he liked to read his name was weird it was Okami it leaned wolf after we walked again

"Every apartment is like its own little world inside some families have money some don't five people live in that one in their just two some are full of kids others all old folks... it be nice to have a home a place where I belong Id kick off my shoes give my face a good washing sit back in a comfy chair I t must be nice I could build a book shelf and once I filled it with with books whats to stop me from building another you just can't put a price on freedom like that" he said

"I could belong their too if your don't mind the company" I said he was shocked by what I said he sighed we walked to the small bridge by my house he wanted to tell me something but stopped and left that night I stayed up thinking about what he was going to say

* * *

Two weeks later

It was Christmas time every day I would stop by that coffee shop and we would talk for ours that day I wanted to tell him how I felt after work I ran to it but he was not their I waled their for hours in the cold reading and waiting people would pass by the shop closed and all the christmas lights had died down I then got on the ground and sat still waiting in the cold

"Hana Im so sorry" he said I heard him in front of me

"Really I am" he said I looked up at him and gave him a big smile we walked to the woods this time he was finally gonna tell me

"I never told any one about this I was scared well I still am because its you but you deserve to see me for who I am, no for what I am" he said

"Your you" I said

"Close your eyes please Hana" he said I did that I tried to peek but he said to keep them closed

"Im opening them ok" I said when I opened them he was transforming into a wolf I was shocked but he still was beautiful i took him to my house and i UNDRESSED MY SELF HE DID THE SAME STILL IN HIS WOLF FORM we sat on the bed

"Were you shocked" he said Nodded yes

"Are you gonna leave me" he said I nodded no even If he was a wolf person there was no sought in my mind he was the being I wanted to spend the rest of my life with he cupped my face with his paws and he kissed me it felt right we leaned back and he kissed my neck I felt his hard member army he was super big he then grabbed his hot 14 inch and slowly put it in my entrance I winched in pain since this was my first time he kissed me to help with my pain he started a rhythm going and out of me I felt a feeling I have never felt before the mix of Love and Lust heathen picked up the pace and he came inside of me his body collapsed on top of mine he then fell asleep and I did the same the next morning I got up and I noticed a coat was hung up by my dresser and a body was next to me I saw him the love of my life Okami he turned and I saw he was so beautiful when he was a sleep I then kissed him and he woke

"Good morning my love" he said

"Good morning" I said he would not let my feet touch the floor

"Uh Okami why can't I let my feet touch the ground" I said

"Because your my mate its a wolf thing since your my mate its my job to spoil you with as much love and attention as I can give" he said I saw his naked fit human body I blushed

"Wow you have a great blush my love" he said kissing me and I fell under his spell for the rest of the day he cooked for me, and we had some many love making session i LOST COUNT THE NEXT DAY HE HAD TO GO TO WORK WHILE i WENT TO SCHOOL then the dry cleaners and worked he met me outside he kissed me and I felt like I was at home

"hey where do you live" I asked

"Uh I slepp in the back of my truck for work" he said I then could to allow my boyfriend to sleep in the back of a truck

"Not anymore if its ok with you would you like to move in with me I know its small but its still home for me and it can be for you" I said his face was shocked then he smiled and he picked me up kissed me

"Yes I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said with out hesitation because I knew he was the person I loved we then walked home I opened the door

"Welcome home" I said he picked me up and we went to m room he then kissed me and we layed their

"This is better then I thought" he said

"well this is how I thought I love you so much" I said

"Hey what do you want to eat" I said

"What ever you cook Ill eat" he said with a smile so I made some beef lomain with chicken wings wth garlic sauce

"Dinner's ready" I said as I was setting the table he sat he tasted it and with in seconds he begun to divower his plate I laughed with inn months its been complete heaven Love making, school, work, home then one morning when I was going the laundry he he was building a book shelf I threw up and he came in he noticed a streak of bright pink hair in my hair I did not dye it

"Love I know what this means" he said with a smile

"Ok I have to tell you something I did not knows if was possible or not because well Ive never seen it before but your pregnant" he said

"Im what?" I said

"my wolf genes allow me to in pregnant any gender babe were having a girl" he said

"Really thats amazing" I said

"Yeah" he said kissing me I broke the kiss

"Wait how do you know its a girl" I said

"Because the streak in your hair is pink if is pink its a girl if its blue its a boy" he said that night I got all the books on babies that I could he was their every step of the way

* * *

I graduated college earlier then expected so I stayed home he worked I had savings plus the will from my dad it kicked in he gave me a total of 2,000,000,000 dollars we were rich but we wanted to stay in our small apartment my morning sickness was getting worse within weeks I developed a baby bump and one night he came in covered in feathers he had a bird he hunted for me, he then cooked a soup it was great then the following week I delivered my beautiful daughter Yuki it was snowing outside he was so gentle me and him delivered our daughter in that apartment magic allowed me to develop a temporary vagina bt only for the delivery I was still very sore after we just stared at he for hours talking about what she's gonna be but we both agreed she will be what ever she wants he was the best father I stayed so did he the following spring I gave birth to our son Ame was born it was raining Okami had been gone for hours and i LOOKED OUTSIDE i WAS GROCERIE BAGS HIS wallet was in their i went looking carrying my children until I found the sanitation crew cleaning up a dead wolf body I thought it was Okami I was about to run to him when I felt arms wrapped around me

"Its not me my love" said Okami I turned to him and hugged him tight

"Okami he looks like you do you know him" I said

"Yes thats my brother" he said I was shocked

"yOUR what" I said

"Come lets go back home I ll explain everything" he said we did that I put Ame, and Yuki down for a nap

"Ok explain my love" I said going into his arms

"My brother was looking for me he was separated from me a long time ago when he found me today he wanted to meet you but he smiled your sent he had the urge to take me down mate with you and kill the pups i could not let that happen we fought I won then I hunted for you my love" he said showing the bird he got

"thanks" i SaID HUGGING Him trying not to cry I kissed him the next few year was Tuff Yuki would change into a wolf whenever she got cranky

"I wanna snack" said Yuki

"No SWEETIE DINNERS GONNA BE READY" i SAID

"I want a snack" said Yuki

"Yuki please wait till dinner" said Okami she caught a fit and turned into a wolf

"Ok fine a little one" I said going her a snack Okami would work we would try to keep the secret of the children but it was hard they would run around and I had to breast feed Ame every to hours I got a moments rest any time I got cause I need it Okami helped a lot he made Yumi happy but their was still stuff I didn't know

"Yuki time for-" I said cutting my sentence off seeing my daughter throwing up on the floor

"YUKI!" i SCREAMED GOING TO HER AID

"Sweetie whats wrong" Okami said

"Yuki she ate a silicon packet and" I was cut off when he sighed with a smile

"Hana sweetie don't worry its normal for wolf pups don't worry she will be fine" he said I sighed we put Yuki to bed but unfortunately we got some complaints

"Is their a dog in their" said the land lord

"No" I said

"i sorry but their have been multiple complaints and dogs are not allowed, you will be evicted" he said

"What no this is our home" Okamie said

"Im sorry you have a month" he said I cried he comforted me so did my daughter

"Mommy are we gonna be ok" said Yumi I put on my biggest smile

"Yes sweetie bt were gonna have to find a new home" I said

"Really ok" she said hugging me so was Okami we looked for a farm since we would need room for the kids to be raised we looked for it and we came across a old house WE both thought it had "Character" it had 4 bedrooms and it was by the woods so we would take walks we bought it for a really low price we then fixed the house and we moved in and he quit his job we then took a walk Yuki was energetic Okami kept up with her and I held Ame's hand as we walked observing some stuff that would be good for farming Yuki caught small wild animals snakes, rabbits, birds. Are on the other hand he did not like being a wolf

"Mommy why can't we just be one" he said

"bECAUSE you would not be unique" I said

"What if i don't want to be Unique" he said

"Then you would be like most people and most people are not happy" I said

"Your moms right being a wolf is great" Okami said

"ok if you say so" Ame said


End file.
